


Get It Out!

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Nightmares, No. 6 - Freeform, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, get it out, no more, stop please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Stiles has a nightmare, but his father is there to help.Day Six of Whumptober 2020 - Please... - "Get It Out", No More, "Stop, Please"
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Kudos: 40





	Get It Out!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is posted a day late because I only had time to post it to tumblr yesterday. It's also super short, but enjoy!

Stiles woke with a scream, sitting up and curling in on himself, his hands reaching up to tug hard on his hair. "Get it out!" He screamed, nails digging into his scalp. "Get it out!"

Sheriff Stilinski rushed over to the couch Stiles had been napping on, wrapping his arms around him. "Stiles! Stiles, stop! You're okay! You're okay." He told him, gently pulling his hands away before his son could hurt himself.

Stiles sobbed as he leaned into his father's chest. "Get it out. Make it stop. Stop, please. No more." He cried, his tears soaking into the sheriff's cotton t-shirt.

"Shh, Stiles. It's gone. The Nogitsune is gone. You're alright. You're you again." He whispered, slowly rocking his son back and forth.

"It's okay, son. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 129. The shortest thing I've ever written, but I just didn't have time for anything more. I may redo this prompt later to do it justice! For now, enjoy this short.


End file.
